Importante, Tan importante
by DAKUDAKU
Summary: {Post-Arco del futuro} Una despedida que casi fue la ultima. Hibari se da cuenta de lo que es importante. lo que realmente es importante. {Mejorado/Corregido.}


**(Capitulo Único) **

**_Importante, Tan importante_**

_#Si el mundo terminara mañana  
>Querría seguir sonriendo como ahora.<em>

_- Solo quería hablar - Respondió con un tono tan raro para el propio Hibari, algo sucedía podía presentirlo. muchas palabras podían ser engañosas era algo que el sabia de mas._

- _Es raro que me llames a** mi** Herbívoro - se escucho una pequeña risa, hizo una mueca y gruño disgustado, otra risa por parte del Décimo _- _Aunque hayan pasado muchos años sigues usando esa palabra, es nostálgico - respondió con un tono un tanto triste._

_El chico al otro lado de la linea hizo una pausa _- _Sabes la situación, creo que no es necesario explicarte más de lo que sabes te pido que no lo reveles a nadie hasta que sea el momento - Hubo un leve silencio - y por favor cuídate - esas palabras lo habían tomado por sorpresa, porque esas palabras sonaban un tanto amargas, como si precedieran algo, algo que realmente no quería saber._

_- ¿Me extrañaras verdad? - se imagino al otro sonriendo - Nos vemos pronto Kyoya - No quería pensar en que esas palabras tomaran otro significado._

_**Pero su peor temor se confirmo**_

_Ahí estaba el cuerpo del Décimo de los Vongolas en un ataúd rodeado de hermosas flores blancas, lirios para ser mas preciosos y todos los Guardianes llorando desconsoladamente, apretó sus puños fuertemente eso significaban las palabras dichas por él sin duda fue como un despedida ese nos vemos solo fue una mentira - Mentiroso - susurro observado, su delicado rostro a pesar de esa apariencia tan frágil era el más fuertes nunca quiso reconocerlo pero pasado los años se dio cuenta de la verdad._

"_**¿Me extrañaras verdad?"**_

_Si tan solo le hubiera respondido la verdad, si tan solo le hubiera dicho que lo extrañaría, para que por lo menos su conciencia no quedara tan mal por no haberle dicho - Te quiero Sawada - susurro alejándose rápidamente no quería sentirse tan mal, ni muerto podría llamarlo por su nombre. Estos chicos,** Ellos**, sus versiones del pasado tenían que cumplir con la misión, tenían que derrotar a ese maldito el que hizo que el Décimo ahora estuviera muerto._

{-}

Irie sonrió luego de que los salvadores se marcharan y en su lugar aparecieran los verdaderos - Supongo que ya saben todo la verdad - dijo sonriéndoles, ellos creyeron que su querido Décimo estaba muerto pero no, solo había sido un truco, un cruel truco.

**_"Solo sera como un mal chiste"_**

- Un momento, ¿Dónde se metió Hibari? - dijo de la nada Gokureda sorprendiendo a todos, Hibari había desaparecido rápidamente, Irie nuevamente sonrió **_el es el que esta mas ansioso de volverlo a ver_**ese hombre podía ser tan obvio cuando no se daba cuenta, pero entendía la situación perfectamente.

{-}

Sonrió al observar su ataúd, parecía muy bien cuidado, sus guardianes eran muy tiernos sin importar cuando hayan crecido, pero algo le llamo la atención, una carta con un hermoso ramo de flores sonrió, sabia de quien era, su intuición le decía.

- Mentiroso - Escucho una voz a lo lejos, observando al pelinegro, sonrió inconscientemente iba a hablar cuando fue callado con un abrazo, se sorprendió lo rápido que llego Hibari a su lado.

- _Tsunayoshi_ - Susurro - tú serás el único que me vera así ¿entiendes? - se sorprendió de que el pelinegro le hablara por su nombre, sus palabras para llamarlo o definirlo siempre era_ "idiota, herbívoro, etc"_ pero de alguna manera lo hizo sentir feliz, pero se llevo otra más sorprendente cuando sintió unas cálidas gotas caer sobre su hombro, sus ojos comenzaban a aguarse también, se sentía afortunado por ser el único que viere a su guardián de esa manera - Te extrañe mucho, demasiado - hablo algo ahogado por sus propias lagrimas apretando mas el abrazo, sonrió al recordar la conversación con el pelinegro. Iba a responderle pero en ese momento no se necesitaban respuestas y menos palabras, fue callado rápidamente por los labios de Hibari en un beso tan tierno y calmado que sintió que el tiempo de detenía - Te amo _Tsunayoshi_ -

_**Para: Tsunayoshi**_

"_**Importante, Tan importante**_

_**Eres mi persona más importante en el mundo**_

_**Por siempre, por siempre**_

_**Déjame verte sonreír a mi lado"**_

_**Kyoya Hibari  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Uhh~ realmente no se como me quedo pero espero que le guste, Siempre pensé que paso en el momento, la verdad es que me gusta esta pareja y pensé, ¿que habría sucedido si? ya que todos sabemos o por lo menos los que leyeron el manga, los únicos que sabían la verdad eran Hibari &amp; Irie nunca especifican cuanto sabia cada uno del tema pero en pero en esto, Hibari solo sabia hasta la parte en donde Tsuna hace el plan para traer a los yo del pasado.<br>_

_la carta de Hibari es una pequeña parte de la letra de:_

_ {Tea for Two} Te para dos - TVXQ  
><em>

_Espero que les guste mucho y por favor dejen review para estar feliz ¿si?  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>EDITADOCORREGIDO solo arregle un poco algunas imperfecciones como la forma de dialogo & agregue unos detalles no quise cambiarlo entero._


End file.
